Blackbird 01
by Kouyama Ruiri
Summary: Original Manga Concept story. Murder, blood, twisting plot. In the deph of the night, I clutched myself. I was all I had left in this world. That was a feeling, not even someone like me could describe.


BlackBird ; Chapter 01

A long long time ago, possibly before you and I were born, existed a small town in rural England aptly named Oxford. Oxford township was notorious for its great entertaining, amazing hotels and architecture, and possibly one of the best piano players and psychopaths of all time. Putting those things aside, Oxford was very much a town inhabited by the richest of the rich. When there wasn't another mansion being erected down the street, there were surely some shading dealings taking place behind the old oxford pub. While Oxford may or may not have been a great place to grow up in, our story begins not here, but in the very much suburban centre of Japan, miles and miles away, in Tokyo. And so, here we shall begin our sombre tale;

" Detective Sawamura, please, " the man said as he motioned with his hand towards a closed wooden door with a brass number nailed onto the front simply mentioning that this was apartment 109.

The detective, while being very wary, wrapped his long sleek fingers around the doorknob and paused, as if weighing the pros and cons of opening the door. The had not noticed the ' police barrier, do not cross ' tape strewn on the floor in front of him.

Deciding that the pros had somehow managed to outweigh the cons, she turned the handle of the door. What he saw next was something that would eventually lead to his demise.

It was a simplistic apartment, somewhat unusually large for any type of living arrangement found in Tokyo. The walls were painted a slab of grey, but the home seemed unusually warm and inviting. Or should I say, had seemed. The walls were dotted with red, and the hardwood floors housed trails of crimson red leading into the kitchen.

Compared to the living room, the kitchen was indescribable. The detective was able to somewhat make out two human like forms sprawled across the tiled floor, each surrounded by a thick and rich pool of blood.

There was so much blood. So much blood. It was sprayed across the pale blue walls of the kitchen, looking like art. The counter held shallow pools of blood dripping down onto the soaked floor. A knife lay in the nearby pool of blood, surprisingly clean. The detective managed to bring his hands up to his mouth before running into the bathroom and crouching down near the toilet. The smell was foul. Rotting and decomposing flesh, there was also a burning scent floating in the apartment.

One he had calmed down, the decided to go back. It would only be a short while until the police were to arrive, and as so he wanted to make sure he got the whole untainted look at the crime scene.

What the detective hadn't planned on was what he found next. Laying in between the barely recognizable forms clutching something silver was... what was it? It couldn't possible be... a girl.

Her long black locks stuck to her face like bees to honey. Her orange eyes held no sign of emotion. Like a frozen doll, there she lay. She was covered in blood.

The detective picked up his cell phone and punched in some numbers, satisfied when he head a shallow breathing on the other side.

" Oi, Jyuken, I think we may need an ambulance. There's someone alive in here " the detective said as he kept his eyes fixed on the girl.

" Yeah. Send some up here. You're not going to believe this " the detective ran a hand through his hair as he used his other hand to flip the cellphone shut, stuffing it into his pocket.

A knock on the door was heard as the detective beckoned whoever was disturbing him to enter. The young brown haired assistant smiled sheepishly and held out a file folder.

" This was everything I could find on the Saede family. It looks pretty sparse " she said as she flipped through some of the pages , " but really, there was nothing too juicy I could find " she said as she placed the folder on the desk.

" That doesn't mean it's not a good read, you know. " the brown haired computer wizard said as she began to step out. " Oh yes, and your tie is crooked " she said as she cracked a grin. She was clearly a sufferer of OCD. Neatness was her own demise.

The shiny gold name plate which had been engraved with the initials " " stood proudly on the old mahogany desk of the detective.

He snatched the file and began to read.

Ruko Saede. That was her name. That blood covered girl with piercing eyes. He sighed. She gave him the creeps. Poor girl. Her nickname was apparently Rin. The file on her was pretty much nonexistent. She was born to Tomoharu and Sonoe Saede, two fairly middle class japanese natives. Her mother, Sonoe, was considered to be a somewhat of a ' lady of the night ' earning her money by pleasures of the body, while her father Tomoharu held down a rather decent job and had violent alcoholic tendencies when he was not pleased. To be fair, Rin didn't exactly lead a perfect and wonderful life, but she had a rood over her head and food.

Before being able to delve into the material even more, his phone began to ring. It was interrogation time. While interrogation was not always ponies and rainbows, it sure got the job done. Arguably it was not the most orthodox practice out there but pain always makes everyone crack, one way or another.

The room was dark. Rin's limbs were tied down with leather straps and other various belts. Her right cheek displayed a very nasty purple bruise, while her arms showed various cuts and lashings.

Her eyes were as fierce as always.

The first man put a hand on the backside of her chair and and leaned in close to her.

" listen girl. I know you've been through a lot. But we really want to know who did this. You're the only witness. Now, you know, this can happen to many more people if you don't tell us what happened in that apartment. " he said as he looked at her sympathetically.

She, however, was clearly in no mood for talking. Either that or she simply could not speak. After watching her own parents be brutally dismembered in front of her, a 7 year old girl would surely be left very scarred.

" She isn't going to say anything, she's pretty useless then. " another man offered.

" Well, she's got nowhere to go. She's in no rush to leave. Social services will be along shortly. They'll do well to put her in a nice home " he smiled encouragingly. More like a run down orphanage, but we at least have to have her want to leave, or else it'll be a problem.

Just as that thought had passed through his brain, a very well endowed man, we shall say, barged in through the door.

" I want her " he simply stated, lifting his intricately carved cane until it reached Rin's eye level.

" Excuse me, sir. But this is a private police affair. I'm not quite sure what you mean by that , but I can assur- "

" Piss off " the man said as he turned to face the detective. " Do you know who I am boy? "

The detective merely nodded in a manner indicating that he had absolutely no idea.

" Alexander Wrightsworth " he announced proudly " the second riches man in all of England, " he said patting the fat checkbook apparently stuffed in his inside coat pocket, " and I wish to adopt this child " he said, once again pointing to Rin.

" Excuse me sir, but you know we c- " the detective mustered, until he was cut off again

" Let me explain this clearly. She is not talking, is she? She's useless. Not to mention famous. Look at all the reporters hounding her. She's practically a celebrity. I have also heard, from her relatives, that she possesses quite a wonderful voice. With these things put together, I am sure I can make much more money than I already have. This child is coming home with me. To England. " he said matter of factly.


End file.
